Processes for the production of Synthetic Rutile from ore such as ilmenite are becoming increasingly important. Synthetic Rutile is frequently used in place of natural rutile, of which only limited deposits remain, for the production of titanium tetrachloride, which is the starting material for the production of titanium dioxide.
In order to obtain high grade titanium dioxide from titaniferous ores such as ilmenites, it is necessary to remove a substantial portion of the iron values therefrom. In commercial operations, partial removal of iron values is usually achieved from a thermo-reduction or electro-smelting treatment of the titaniferous ore which reduces the iron to a metallic state thus making it easily removable from the titanium values. Once the iron is removed, a concentrate containing titanium values is recovered. This concentrate is generally referred to as titaniferous slag. Typically, this slag contains approximately 88% by weight titanium values, 10% iron values and less than 2% manganese values. Additionally, the slag contains impurities.
Other processes have been commercially developed which may overcome some of the problems frequently encountered, however they are limited in their application to particular grades of ilmenite such as the Becher process or are more complicated and less economical than is desirable such as the Benilite process. Some other processes which claim to have wide application and improved economics, such as the Murso and ERMS processes have been proposed but have not yet reached the stage of commercial development.